


Young and In Love

by Totally_Trash



Series: Ineffable Boyfriends [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, etc. - Freeform, mentions of abuse, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Trash/pseuds/Totally_Trash
Summary: A highschool AU for Good Omens, featuring none other than Ineffable Husbands, or Ineffable Boyfriends, because they're younger-





	Young and In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally made up for Amino, so pardon the lack of indentation. Getting rid of the [C] was enough work already

It was a warm sunny day, and Aziraphale and Crowley were hanging out at their lunch time. They were able to eat outside at their specific school, which they both enjoyed doing. There were some tables in the shade, and some in the sunlight. Aziraphale and Crowley both preferred the sunlight, because it was easier to see with the sunglasses he constantly kept on, provided it wasn't 37 degrees Celcius (Which is 100 Fahrenheit, if you also were taught temperature that way).

They didn't really hang out with any other students, they just hung out by themselves. Then again, their high school was one of those high schools who actually contemplated the "no hugging" thing, with no exceptions and had quite a few homophobic teachers. But "they couldn't be fired for their views", no matter how hateful they were. It upset them both that racism was an unacceptable view but homophobia was less looked down upon. 

Then again, they were extremely gay. They'd been friends since Crowley had moved with his mother in the first year (Kindergarten), and had been dating since the eighth year (seventh grade). Crowley didn't really have any friends for the first couple weeks of their first year, but Aziraphale's mother had taught him to be nice to everyone, so he decided to talk to him. He was hostile at first, but opened up a few years later about why he was so angry all the time.

Not only did he have chronic depression, which ran in his family, but his father was horribly abusive to his mother and him, which had lead to him developing some issues with expressing his emotions. Whenever he was anything other than happy or calm, he was angry. Him being sad almost always lead to him being angry. For that reason, not many of the teachers liked him. His behavioral issues were too much for them to deal with, and he almost got expelled once for trying to throw a chair at a teacher. Somehow, he managed to get out of it, which Aziraphale was grateful for.

Around the tenth year, Crowley cut himself for the first time. He'd always worn jackets, so nobody really cared enough to notice, except for Aziraphale. He wasn't suspicious at first, but he noticed him wearing his jackets much more consistently. He didn't use to wear it in the middle of July when it was nearly 37 Celcius outside, but Aziraphale noticed it and saw the marks when he adjusted himself on a bench while they were at the park. The conversation went as follows.

"C-Crowley?" He asked, looking down at his covered wrists.

"Yeah?" He asked. Aziraphale didn't say anything, he just kept staring at his friend's wrists. "Ah damn it..."

"Why, Crowley?" Aziraphale asked softly, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes that could make a demon give in to whatever he wanted.

"I... Couldn't think of any other way to cope."

"Crowley, why didn't you call me or something?"

"Because you wouldn't understand-"

"Just because I don't understand doesn't mean I don't care!" Azi yelled, attracting the attention of some squirrels. "I... I didn't mean to yell, I'm just... I'm hurt."

"How do you think I feel?"

"Probably bad..."

"Yeah, very bad. I know I shouldn't do it, but it makes me feel so much better. "It's not a manly thing to do", fuck. that. I don't care, if I did, I wouldn't have done it in the first place! Aziraphale, how do you think I felt when I did it a couple of days ago?"

"Probably sad..."

"I was, I wasn't just sad, Azi, I was pissed at my mother. Do you wanna know _why_?"

"Yes please..."

"Because she's a homophobic _bitch_. She's been abused and tries to act like her opinions are valid because of that, guess what bitch, I was abused too!"

"I'm so sorry, but... Why does it matter so much to you? I mean I get it, anyone would be upset if their parents were homophobic, but you seem so upset about it, I don't-"

"Because I'm gay for my best friend." Crowley interrupted.

Silence. Silence for a long time, at least a minute.

"I... I don't know what to say to that, Crowley."

"How about "it's alright, even if I don't love you back we can still be friends!"?"

"... I... Who said I didn't love you back?" Aziraphale asked, his cheeks slightly pink. Crowley froze.

"... You better not be fucking kidding-"

"No, no! I wouldn't do that to you, Crowley..."

They sat there in silence for a while. They didn't accept the fact that they wanted to date then and there, no, they waited a few days to think it over. Aziraphale's mother was much kinder and understanding, despite being raised Christian. She doesn't pick and choose what parts of the bible to follow, she's still trying to decide, but she is _far_ from homophobic.

Aziraphale was snapped out of his thoughts at the lunch table when he felt Crowley's hand grabbing at his gently under the table. Aziraphale looked at him, who tilted his head in the direction of the door outside, where Gabriel, a bully of Aziraphale's, stood, looking like a confident asshole as usual.

"Hello Aziraphale, Crowley." He said, taking a seat at the table with them. There were a couple of other people behind him, all older students.

"Hello, Gabriel." Azi said. Crowley ignored him, squeezing Azi's hand from under the table. He was already angry.

"You and your boyfriend havin' a fun time out here?" He asked. Now, this might not seem inherently sarcastic, but it definitely was. Gabriel was an asshole.

"As a matter of fact, we are." Aziraphale said calmly, squeezing Crowley's hand back.

"It'd be a huge shame if someone were to ruin it, huh?"

"I don't know what you're playing at, Gabriel, but I swear if you lay so much as a finger on Aziraphale I'll-"

"You'll what, Crowley? Hurt me? Punch me in the face, maybe? That's assault."

"I wouldn't have to fight back if you didn't start it, asshole!"

"Language, Crowley," One of the females behind Gabriel said,

"Oh go suck a dick, bitch!" He snarled at her. 

"That's rude." She huffed.

It was at this point Aziraphale realized what they were doing. He grabbed Crowley's collar and pulled him into a kiss, which usually calmed him down. Crowley kissed back, pulling Aziraphale into his lap, flipping Gabriel off with his hand behind Azi's back.

"Fucking gross."

"What, jealous because I got a boyfriend before you did?" Crowley asked.

"Alright listen here, you wanker-"

"Sorry, can't hear you over the sounds of me having a boyfrieeeeeeend!" Crowley said, lightly pushing Aziraphale out of his lap, pecking his cheek.

"What does that sound like, gay sex?"

"Well I mean we've never done it before, but there's always the possibility of a threesome if you happen to be interested, Mr. Gay-Breial."

"THAT'S IT!" He went around behind Crowley, only to have Crowley stand up and tower over him, shoving him immediately onto the ground. Crowley was 6' and growing, while Gabriel was about 5' 6". Two of the other people in Gabriel's gang tried to tackle him to the ground, only for him to punch them both square in the jaw.

"Fuck off. Leave my boyfriend and me alone, okay?" He grabbed Aziraphale's hand and ran off with him to the principal. He wanted to get his story in first before they could make up some lie.


End file.
